


Highschool May Not be Too Miserable

by madameponine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameponine/pseuds/madameponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is romance in the air. <br/>There are tall, gorgeous blondes, short brunettes, outgoing orange juice lovers, shy puppies, charismatic leaders, drunk cynics and so much more at this particular Highschool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool May Not be Too Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so here's my terrible writing. Fanfic is super different form real writing whoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette is moderately excited for highscool.
> 
> Eponine is not.
> 
> Grantaire does not care.
> 
> Enjolras cares a lot
> 
> Courfeyrac is very excited 
> 
> Marius has forgotten to set his alarm clock

It had been 30 minutes since the first meeting of Les Amis de l'ABC for the year had begun. Grantaire and Enjolras had gotten in four fights, Eponine had sighed eleven times, Bossuet had already fallen over eight times and spilled his drink down his shirt, and Bahorel and Musichetta had gotten in a fist fight. All in all, it had been the beginning of an uneventful meeting. Courfeyrac had passionately ranted about no less than six topics, drunk a great deal of orange juice (alcohol was not allowed on the school premise) and flirted with every person there. 

"Then why the hell are you here Grantaire?" Enjolras yelled, his face turning the same red of his scarf he was so fond of. Courfeyrac glanced over at the quarrel. Nothing unusual. There was a chance that Grantaire would storm out in a rage, and it would be either Courfeyrac, Jehan or Combeferre who inevitably went after him, but he would come back for the next meeting, and the one after that. 

"Hey sorry we're late!" Courfeyrac's best friend, Marius appeared in the doorway. Trailing behind him was Cosette, blonde, super model gorgeous. Courfeyrac's lips tightened. He pushed away his frown, grinning widely at Marius.

"You missed nothing at all! Enjolras, Combeferre and I have all ranted a certain amount, Musichetta sent Bahorel to the nurse's office, Jehan finished his book and Grantaire and Enjolras are fighting," Marius smiled.

"Wonderful! Hello everyone," Enjolras scowled at the newcomers.

"It's the first meeting. Even Grantaire was here before you,"

"Hey!" Grantiare cried indignantly. Enjolras shot him a look. Grantaire took a drink from a bottle that looked suspiciously alcoholic, but no one called him out. They were all used to his unhealthy habits by now, though he earned worried glances from Jehan and Joly, and disapproving glares from Enjolras and Combeferre. 

Marius took a seat next to Courfeyrac. Cosette had moved away towards Eponine, and they were chatting in the back with Musichetta, who was sporting a split lip from her fight with Bahorel. 

Courfeyrac handed Marius one of his small cartons of orange juice with the tiny straws that are meant for preschoolers and opened yet another, crumpling his empty one and throwing it in the small trashcan. He ignored the heart flutters each time his hand casually touched Marius's while handing a new juice, ignored the pangs in his chest whenever Marius glanced over at Cosette longingly (which was, admittedly, 85% of the time). 

_Dammit Courf, get a hold of yourself._

"Courf, you okay?" Marius sounded concerned. Courfeyrac realized he had been gripping the juice box so hard it had crumpled and juice had spilled all down his shirt. He laughed, run a hand through his hair.

"Um well, oops. These are pretty flimsy juice containers aren't they," he chucked nervously. Some theatre kid he was, couldn't conceal the feelings that actually mattered. Luckily Marius was as oblivious as ever. He laughed as well.

"Don't worry I crush them all the time," Cosette was laughing at something and Marius was already distraced. Courfeyrac's nervous smile disappeared. 

"I'm gonna - go home and put on some other clothes. See you guys Thursday," 

* * *

After Courfeyrac left, the meeting ended earlier than normal. Grantaire got bored of arguing and followed him out. Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta had disappeared a long time ago and Bahorel had returned from the nurse's office telling them he was being forced to leave early. Feully's job had required him to leave as well. Jehan had also disappeared, probably to the library, probably looking for obscure poetry that he could recite to them at the next meeting. That left too little of the members for any real meeting to take place. Enjolras nearly growled with frustration. 

"Allright go home, whatever. Goodbye." He stormed out. Cosette, Combeferre, Marius and Éponine stared after him in wonder.

"Wow! The first meeting and Enjolras is already storming out. This year'll be  _so_ fun!" said Éponine sarcastically, glancing towards Cosette. Cosette smiled faintly, rolling her eyes. Marius swooned. Éponine grabbed Cosette's arm, pulling her out the door.

"Bye Marius, Ferre. We're going to work on our project and eat disgusting amounts of chocolate. See you tomorrow," she waved and pulled Cosette away, a comical sight, since she was nearly a foot shorter. Marius' cheeks were red, and he was smiling faintly. Combeferre sighed.

"Goodbye," he said, following the girls. Marius gathered his stuff and dreamily followed Combeferre. 


End file.
